mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Artimenner
Artimenner is one of the Heroes of Calradia who can be hired for 300 denars. While initially joining the party for the escort and to earn some money so he does not return home to Geroia empty-handed, he will remain in Calradia even if the player dismisses him from service or he leaves of his own accord. He is not of noble birth, so granting him a fief in Warband will result in a loss of relations with most of the noble lords of Calradia, as they dislike a commoner being elevated to lordship. If elevated to lordship, Artimenner will recruit troops from his fief, regardless of the nationality. Artimenner finds a friend in Lezalit as he believes that battle is a matter of preparation, and Lezalit takes such very seriously. Meanwhile, he feels Klethi is little more than a thief, due to her going through his belongings. And he considers Jeremus a fraud for disregarding an ancient Calradian doctor, Galerian, and his writings. When your party goes near Culmarr Castle, Artimenner will tell you that the castle was built in the old Imperial Calradic style, and the castle is located in a strategic mountain pass out of the highlands. He also adds that after the Rhodoks won their independence, a Rhodok chieftain set himself up in Culmarr Castle, called himself "Count", and imposed a toll on the pass for the merchants to pay to get their velvet to the rest of Calradia. More chieftains followed his example, and set themselves up in castles overlooking mountain passes and imposed tolls. To control the counts, Artimenner states that you need a king as well, and the Rhodoks turned into yet another monarchy, which is why he shows some dislike towards the Kingdom of Rhodoks. Artimenner starts off with 4 Engineer skill, so can be a useful addition to a party if the player doesn't want to invest points in it, but does want to reduce their besieging time, or simply wants a stop-gap until they can level up to get points. Story "I'm an engineer, specialized in the art of fortification. If you need a wall knocked down, I can do that, given enough time. If you need a wall built back up, I can do that too, although it will take longer and cost you more. And you can't cut costs, either, unless you want your new edifice coming down underneath you, as someone around here has just found out." "The castellan here in (town) wanted a new tower added to the wall. Trouble is, he ran out of cash halfway through the process, before I could complete the supports. I told him that it would collapse, and it did. Unfortunately he was standing on it, at the time. The new castellan didn't feel like honouring his predecessor's debts and implied that I might find myself charged with murder if I push the point." "More fool me for having taken the contract without an advance, I suppose, but the end of it all is that I'm in a difficult spot, with the roads full of bandits and no money to pay for an escort. So I'd be much obliged if a well-armed party heading out in the next few days could take me along." Stats and equipment